Bittersweet Goodbye
by when the night grows old
Summary: The first installment of the "Distance 'verse" Blaine and Kurt's bittersweet goodbye as Blaine heads off for college. One-shot. Fluffy. AU.


**A/N: little one-shot! Kinda sad, but happy! :D **

Blaine woke bright and early on Friday morning. He woke with a smile plastered on his face as he cradled the sleeping angel in his arms. Blaine placed light kisses along the smooth, porcelain skin of Kurt's shoulder.

"Good morning, love. It's time to wake up." Blaine smiled gently as he continued to trail the kisses along Kurt's exposed skin.

"What time is it? And why am I shirtless, _again_? I swear, I never remember doing this." Kurt was groggy, and rambling. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"It's seven, and you never remember it because you do it in your sleep. I'm telling you, sleeping shirtless is easier. Besides, you get all clammy in your sleep. It's your body telling you you're too hot." This wasn't the first time Kurt had torn off his shirt during his sleep. The first time it had happened Blaine had been completely thrown off. Now, Blaine just accepted that when Kurt started squirming in his arms that he was about to strip.

"Argh, whatever. I don't wanna be awake. I want to sleep all day and pretend today isn't the day that it is." Kurt was being very vague, and Blaine very well knew why.

"The day that shall not be named, I dare say, sounds like an appropriate title for today. But come on, if we don't get up now I'm going to miss my flight." Blaine began to unwind his arms from around Kurt.

"Wouldn't want that, would we." Kurt mumbled helplessly into the pillows.

"Hey now, at least my beautiful boyfriend will be there to see me off, hmm? Come on, help me pick out an outfit for the plane."

The rest of the morning proceeded too quickly for Kurt and Blaine's liking. By the time both boys were dressed and downstairs and fed, Burt and Carole had just awoken to see Blaine off.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt inquired, but not in any tone of enthusiasm.

"Right here!" Finn sounded a little too chipper for it to be 9am. "See ya, Blaine. Have a blast at NYU. Don't forget to call Kurt, he'll probably freak out if you don't." Finn spoke swiftly before scooping up some bacon and toast and heading back up to his room. Kurt rolled his eyes, as if on cue.

"Well, that's the longest goodbye anyone's ever gotten." Carole joked. The four people in the cramped kitchen laughed together. It was a nice break for the tense air that surrounded them. This was a bittersweet goodbye for all parties involved. Kurt and Blaine prepared to leave for the airport as Blaine got a goodbye hug and kiss from Carole, and a clap on the back from Burt signifying a goodbye.

"Your parents aren't seeing you off?" Burt asked rather boggled.

"Oh, I said my goodbyes yesterday. I thought it'd be easier that way, so I could spend my last night here with Kurt." Burt nodded in understanding, Carole was simply beaming, despite the tear tracks on her cheeks.

As Blaine and Kurt gathered Blaine's things in the trunk of Kurt's Navigator, the feeling of loneliness began to set in on Kurt.

"I can't believe the summers over, and you're leaving, _already_. I feel like we missed out on so much." Kurt was speaking as Blaine insisted that he drive to the airport.

"It was the break, that's all. I'll admit I regret that week. It was probably the most difficult week of my life. But it was good for us, prepared us I guess."

The boys had mutually agreed that in order to prepare for the entire school year of separation—save for holidays and break periods—they would spend one week on minimal communication, a break of some sort.

The texting was kept to absolute minimum, but the phone calls were sacred. It had always been an unspoken rule that one of them would phone the other before they went to bed, it felt natural. This tradition had not been broken during the hiatus.

"I guess. I just don't know how you expect me to cope with you so far away." Kurt was almost whining, much similar to a child. Blaine removed one hand from the steering wheel the take Kurt's hand.

"It's not that long, I promise. Besides, I'll text you as much as I can, and we still have our phone calls. We can e-mail too, if you like." Blaine gave a sideways glance to Kurt, smiling.

"E-mail is so impersonal. I want it to be like a Victorian romance novel, letter writing from vast distances, forever bound by the love that sparked when they were near. Very Jane Austen era centric." Kurt put the idea out into the air without much expectancy to get agreement, or even a reply. He should've known by now how serious Blaine took everything he said.

"That sounds wonderful. I'd love to have a Victorian romance with you." Blaine smiled as he gently stroked Kurt's hand in his own.

The car ride went by pleasantly slow, each minute feeling like hours. It was nice to finally just talk to their hearts content. But the enjoyment ended as Blaine began unloading his luggage onto the trolley. Once the car was unloaded, the boys walked hand in hand into the terminal.

Kurt stood silently at the exit as Blaine had his bags checked and received his boarding pass.

"All set, off to the boarding gate." Blaine said with a small smile. It was, after all, very bittersweet. Both boys walked in silence, their hands twined between them, as they made their way to gate G. They took their time, in no rush to get there.

Once standing in front of the gate Blaine looked at the security station, there were a few patrons passing by the security guard and disappearing behind the frosted glass doors. Blaine turned to Kurt to take both of his hands just as the announcer spoke: "Flight 249 one-way to New York will begin boarding shortly."

"That's my cue." Blaine spoke the words regretfully, he hated goodbyes.

"I wish I was going with you." Kurt spoke softly. Without saying a word, Blaine pulled Kurt into a warm hug, holding him tight.

"I'll always be a phone call away. I'll text you every morning, and I'll write you every week. The months will fly by. And you'll see me on Thanksgiving break, and Christmas, and everything else. I'll miss you, god, I'm starting to miss you just _thinking_ about it." Blaine pulled back as he pressed his lips to Kurt's gently.

"I'll phone you after I land, I promise." Blaine gave Kurt's hands another gentle squeeze. Before Blaine could pull away, Kurt pulled him back in for another kiss, not caring who was watching. Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck as Blaine's hand settled on Kurt's hips. Blaine was the first to pull back, reluctantly, resting their foreheads together.

"I've got to go, love." Blaine whispered, his voice shaky.

"I know, but I don't want you to. I love you." Kurt spoke the words softly.

"I love you, too. God, do I ever." Blaine placed another kiss on Kurt's lips. The kiss was sweet, but not nearly long enough to satisfy either boy. Blaine pulled back sadly. His eyes were glossy with tears, and Kurt's eyes were matched.

Without saying another word Blaine turned and weaved his way through the ropes to security. Kurt watched as the guard asked for his flight information, which Blaine handed over. As the guard was inspecting them, Blaine turned around to blow Kurt a kiss. Kurt blew one back, no matter how ridiculous he felt.

After the guard handed his boarding pass back, Blaine walked over to the doors. He turned to look at Kurt one last time. Kurt gave him a faint smile, and Blaine returned the sentiment. As Blaine disappeared through the frosted sliding doors, Kurt let the first of many tears fall. After all, it was a bittersweet goodbye.


End file.
